The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is a series of video games created by Nintendo, with the biggest minds behind most of the games being Shigeru Miyamoto and Eiji Aonuma. From the series' first game in 1986, it has always been one of Nintendo's mainstays. Series Dictionary *'Deku: '''A race of wooden beings that hide in bushes. They can shoot Deku Nuts, but they are better known for their love for commerce. *'Divine Beasts:' A foursome of giant machines designed by the Hylians as a way to combat Calamity Ganon. *'Gerudo:' A race of thieves that inhabit the Gerudo Desert. They are composed solely of females, with only a single male being born every 100 years. This has led to them becoming somewhat misandrous within their citadels. *'Goron:' A race of bulky beings that inhabit mountainous areas like Death Mountain. They are famous for their strength and resistance against high temperatures. *'Hyrule: The main setting of the series, a land of many different biomes, home to all sorts of species. *'''Kokiri: A race of elf-like children that inhabit the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest. They are incapable of growing. *'Korok:' A race of plant-like beings that are dedicated to spreading plant life across Hyrule. *'Rito:' A race of humanoid beings thought to be an evolution from the Zora. They are known for their unmatched flying skills. *'Sheikah:' The servants of the Royal Family of Hyrule. They have been protecting them for ages. *'Termina: ' An alternate setting in the series. Its nature is completely unknown, and its inhabitants seem to be nearly identical to those of Hyrule. *'Three Golden Goddesses: ' The beings responsible for the birth of the world. They are known as Nayru, Din, and Farore. *'Triforce:' An extremely powerful artifact composed of three different fragments. When all three are combined, they can grant the bearer's wishes. *'Twili: '''A race of shadowy beings that inhabit the Twilight Realm. They are mostly peaceful. *'Yiga Clan:' A group of evil beings that are united by their alliance to Calamity Ganon. *'Zora: '''A race of amphibious beings with unmatched swimming capabilities. Calculations *Onox makes a storm (Large City Level, A Link to the Past era) *Onox moves in tandem with lightning (MHS+, A Link to the Past era) *Volvagia triggers a volcanic eruption (City Level, Ocarina of Time era) *Goht and Gyorg affect the climate (Large Island Level, Majora's Mask era) *Reevaluating Majora's Moon Drop (Large Island Level, Subsonic+, Majora's Mask era) *Various Storm Feats *Link's relative speed in comparison to a Beamos (Relativistic, Twilight Princess era) *The speed of Breath of the Wild's lasers (Hypersonic+, Breath of the Wild era) *A Wizzrobe summons a storm (Country level, Breath of the Wild era) *Calamity Ganon moves the moon (Small Planet to Large Planet level, Breath of the Wild era) Knowledgeable Users NocturnBros (Loves the series since childhood.) Characters NES Era (The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link) *Link (NES era) *Ganon (NES era) *Princess Zelda *Dark Link A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, and Oracle of Ages/Seasons *Link (A Link to the Past) *Ganon (A Link to the Past) *Onox *Veran *Marin Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask *Young Link *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time) *Impa *Darunia *Ruto *Tingle *Majora Four Swords *Link (Four Swords) *Vaati The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass *Toon Link *Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule *Medli *Ganondorf (Wind Waker) *Bellum Four Swords Adventures *Link (Four Swords Adventures) *Ganon (Four Swords Adventures) The Minish Cap *Link (Minish Cap) Twilight Princess *Link (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Midna *Zant *Agitha Spirit Tracks *Link (Spirit Tracks) *Malladus *Byrne Skyward Sword *Link (Skyward Sword) *Ghirahim *Fi *Demise *Groose A Link Between Worlds and TriForce Heroes *Link (A Link Between Worlds) *Ravio *Yuga *Lady Maud Breath of the Wild *Link (Breath of the Wild) *Calamity Ganon *Daruk *Mipha *Urbosa *Revali Hyrule Warriors *Link (Hyrule Warriors) *Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) *Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Cia *Volga *Wizzro *Linkle Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland *Uncle Rupee CD-i Era *Link (CD-i era) *Princess Zelda (CD-i era) Notable Items *Triforce Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda